


Bulletproof Heart

by ronnielurvesyaoi



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnielurvesyaoi/pseuds/ronnielurvesyaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korse and Party Poison slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof Heart

**Author's Note:**

> My first MCR/Killjoy fanfiction. Don't read if you don't like slash. Enjoy and let me know if i should continue?

Bulletproof Heart (Korse/Party Poison)  
*I own no characters in this story.  
BL/ind had won the war. Party Poison doesn’t know if any of his fellow killjoys are alive not even his brother. He can only hope that they’re alive, he is so maybe just maybe there’s hope. Poison’s been out in the desert for days now and he’s so weak and hungry. He’s eaten all the food he had left and is down to half a bottle of water that is begging to turn greenish and is making him feel sicker than ever before. Poison sees a restaurant up ahead, he hopes it’s not a mirage. Poison stumbles into the café and prays eh can find some food. There’s no one there, and yet it smells like there’s food cooking. Normally Poison would get the hell up out of there, out of what was clearly a trap. But he’s so weak that all he can think about is getting something to eat and drink. He barely makes it around the counter to the grill holding himself up the whole way b grasping onto chairs and such. There’s hamburgers on the gill and Poison’s mouth is watering and he reaches for the food with no regard of getting burned, before he can bring the food to his mouth someone grabs his arms and pins them behind his back, Poison groans how could he have been so stupid! He turns his head weakly and of course it’s a Drac holding him. “Can I at least eat that food before you kill me?” Poison tries to sound sassy and sarcastic but it just comes out as pathetic and whiny and the Drac laughs silently. 

Then there’s footsteps. And the last person Poison wants to see right then (but probably the one he should have most expected) appears. “Are you hungry Party Poison?” Korse chuckles walking forward until he’s right on front of the clearly scared killjoy. Party Poison is shaking and his lower lip is trembling. He struggles feebly against the Drac’s hold on him as Korse reaches out to lift up his shirt and trace his clearly outlined rib cage. Poison shudders and a whine escapes his dry throat despite his best efforts. “Aww” coos Korse in mock sympathy. “Poor thing….” Korse walks over to the fridge and takes out a bottle of water unscrewing the top and watching Party Poison as the red head licks his dry and cracked lips and his eyes go wide. Korse takes a long sip from the bottle never unlocking eyes with the killjoy. Then he holds the bottle out to Poison who desperately leans forward, but Korse tips the bottle letting the water splash onto the floor in front of Poison who breaks down sobbing and starting to beg “Please, please! I’ll do anything!” he cries. Poison’s legs go out and the Drac has to catch him and hold him up. Korse clicks his tongue and takes Poison from the Drac, and the poor boy is so exhausted that he leans into Korse’s touch.

“Good….” Purrs Korse stroking Poison’s hair back out of his face and watching his eyelids flutter knowing that he’s going to pass out soon. “Go to sleep.” Korse whispers. “I know you’re tired….” He coaxes and Poison feels his eyelids start to feel so so terribly heavy and he hasn’t slept in days, the temporary darkness sounds so lovely right now. His normally sharp senses are dulling. He snuggles close and let’s Korse hold him up. The older man smiles cruelly as the smaller man in his arms fades out. “It’ll be ok Party Poison. I’m gonna take care of you now…I’ll make it all better.”


End file.
